fanjinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunshine Group
The Sunshine group is compossed of nine, they were eight for a while but with the new addition of Bratos a newly made test robot for a future android serie. The group works for the people, their major mission is to take down The Nines. Wanting to make sure the people are good and that they each have a place in the nines. Members Kapcom (Fire-expert) Kapcom is a robot type female that specialise in fire equipment like flamethrower and other things like that. Wearin mostly red, she like to represent her love for fire by burning everything. A self acclamed pyro, she used moslty her pistol size flamethrower. She is equiped with a spiked baseball bat, a big cleaver, a glass of flamable gas and her mini flamethrower. Hintar (Scientific) Hintar is a scientific that loves none-mechanic life, he mostly research on plants. But when it is needed he will gladly kill a none-mechanic life to later on research its body. Equiped with a pistol, he preffer to use the none violance route in most situation. Crakle (Assasin) Crakle is well knows for his insect-like figure. He relises on speed, vastly known for being a really good fighter. Crakle uses a three little knives. Fantor (Leader) Fantor is the leader of the sunshine group. A well rounded warrior and tactician, he is the mind on most of the mission done by his group. Fighting with two big cleaver, he uses his own sword-style with his cleavers. He is the creator of the Two Dragon Teeths sword-style that realise with having two cleaver that acts as the two dragon teeths. Sciantof (Potion maker) Sciantof is an alchemist, he specialise with potion making. Always packed with a set of 6 potions that he created. He is a illegal potion seller in the black market. Lagus (Dark magician) Lagus is pretty wierd. He uses dark magic, his bend knife is infused with dark magic from a black dragon that he killed, his lantern controls the spirts of the dead. Wearing purple and black paints he wears a voodoo mask. Yun Doy (Samurai) Yun Doy is a samurai welding a katana and his techniques that could cut a tank with only one swing. He is identified as the trump card of the sunshine group. Able to bend to tides of war in a single swing, his most known act is when he cut a group of 10 highly trained human soldiers that specialised in destroying the robot race with only one swing. Zoat (Oldest) Zoat is the oldest of the group, he takes the hard decision. He is called Mechanic Phoenix for his flight abilities and his best buddy that is a bird. Using a shield and three sword, he slays down enemies like butter. Only the second most powerful of the group because his attacks are only for one person at a time because they are made to strike down alone powerful ennemies. Bratos (Newest) Bratos, the number nine of the group. He only fight with his fists, not really known for anything because he is new in the group.